Yu-Gi-Oh GX E
by Bee2.0 The Legendary SSJ
Summary: On his trips to help those who have similar powers to him, Jaden Yuki has a slight problem: he is on the run from a new enemy. It's been 4 years since Alexis Rhodes last saw Jaden. In fear she goes on a quest to find him. Will Jaden defeat this new evil? Will Alexis find Jaden? Find out in this new adventure! Rated T for language.
1. Quick Notes

Hey guys! Told you that I'd make one for GX and 5d's. Speaking of which...5d's should be up in a bit. Remember to review and comment because like I said I'm new to this. Like Yu-Gi-Oh! DM I'm going to post 2 chapters at a time because again I don't have as much internet as much as I'd like to and when I do I don't know when's the next time I'll get it again. Same thing with 5d's. Remember to comment and review. Enjoy and thank you for your time.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains.


	2. Chapter 1: Worrying

In domino city at a café on the north side of town three people sat down at a table. These people are Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton and Jesse Anderson.

"Alright we're all here Alexis. What did you need?" Chazz said.

Chazz was a tall skinny man in his early twenties. He wore a long black coat with black pants over black socks and black shoes. He had a long sleeve light purple shirt. His hair was black and spiky with matching black eyes.

"I want to wait until Zane and Aster get here." Alexis said.

Alexis was tall skinny girl in her early twenties. She wore a light blue shirt with a dark blue jacket. She wore a skirt that matched her jacket. She had knee long socks and blue high heels. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Alright Lex. While we're here might as well get something." Jesse said.

Jesse was a tall and skinny man in his early twenties. He wore a turquoise vest over a long sleeve white shirt. He had dark grey pants on. He wore black shoes and white socks. He had turquoise hair and matching turquoise eyes. While waiting for Zane and Aster all of them ordered regular coffee. Just then the café door opened. A man in a silver suit and a black tie with neck long silver hair and blue eyes walked in pushing a man in a wheelchair who wore a black jacket and dark grey long sleeve shirt. He had black pants and shoes. His hair was greenish blue hair and matching eyes. The silver haired man was Aster Phoenix and the man in the wheelchair was Zane Truesdale.

"Hey guys." Aster said.

"Zane! Aster!" Alexis said.

"Hey Lex." Zane said.

Chazz, Alexis and Jesse lead them to the table. Zane and Aster ordered regular coffee.

"So NOW we're all here. So what did you want Alexis." Chazz said.

"Well... it's been 4 years." Alexis said.

"What about it Lex?" Zane said

"Jaden hasn't contacted us at all." Alexis said.

"I thought it might be about Jaden." Jesse said.

"That slacker? So what? I'm glad he hasn't. It's been quiet. That's how the Chazz likes it." Chazz said.

"You can't really say that you don't miss him." Zane said.

"Oh he does. He just won't say it." Jesse said.

"Shut up Jesse." Chazz said.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't?" Jesse said with a smirk.

"I'll show you." Chazz said.

Chazz then stood up. Then Jesse stood up.

"Alright alright brake it up, brake it up." Aster said while holding Chazz and Jesse back.

Chazz and Jesse both sat down and Aster continued while clasping his hands together.

"Look Alexis, I don't know what's going on with Jaden but you still haven't explained why you called us here."

"Well... I was going to ask..." Alexis took a deep breath then continued. "Could you help me look for him?"

"That's what you called us for? You just wasted my time." Chazz said.

"Like you were so busy." Jesse mumbled.

"Wanna say that to my face loser!" Chazz yelled. Then he stood up.

"LIKE...YOU...WERE... S-" Jesse said also standing up.

"ENOUGH!" Zane yelled.

Chazz and Jesse looked surprised then sat down with out a word.

"Look...Alexis." Zane continued. "We really want to look for Jaden but we have stuff to do. You can look for him but we can't. I'm sorry. When you do please let me know."

"Well it was a longshot. Sorry for wasting your time." Alexis said.

"Well while Zane is right I don't mind. I got nothing else better to do." Jesse said.

"I don't have business for a while so I'll do what I can." Aster said.

"No way am I going to waste my time looking for that slacker." Chazz said.

"Yeah you-" Jesse said before Zane cut him off.

"Jesse. Well I wish you guys luck. If you'll excuse me and Aster we have to talk business and after that I need to get back to the pro league with Syrus." Zane said before Aster got up and he and Zane started leaving.

"Thank you guys. Bye." Alexis said.

She then went back to Jesse and Chazz.

"Pff. I'm out. Later losers." Chazz said before getting up and leaving.

"He more dumber than a chicken." Jesse said.

"Leave him alone Jesse. But thanks for helping me." Alexis said.

"Nah. This has been bugging me for a while so I'm glad you brought it up. Ruby's been getting lonely." Jesse said.

"Ruby?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. My Crystal Beast Ruby. Anyway if I'm helping you it's with the check." Jesse said while pulling out his wallet. He then put $30 on the table.

"Why thank you Jesse. Well good luck. I'll see you later." Alexis said.

"Your welcome. Good luck to you too. See ya later." Jesse said.

Jesse and Alexis went outside, hugged and went separate ways.

 **Authors note: So? How did I do so far? Just a heads up this story takes place a little bit after 4 years from the 4th season of GX. In the next chapter we'll start getting busy. This story will have 2 sides. At some point those 2 sides will come together. Alright comment and review. Remember I'm always open to suggestions. Thank you for your time. Edit: just to let you know I'll edit a couple of things here and there so don't be surprised if a couple of things are missing or different.** **-Bee2.0**


	3. Chapter 2: Jaden?

While that meeting was going on, in northern Egypt a man was jumping on buildings. The man had boot like shoes with the color scheme of red and black and a red gem like orb on both sides. He wore dark blue tight jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Over the shirt was the slifer red duel academy but a darker shade of red. He had dark brown long spiky shaggy like hair and a brownish orange spot. Once his hair moved out of the way it showed his brown eyes. As hoping to the next building a molten fireball almost hit him. More and more came from a skinny dragon who's entire body was black metal and giant wings that were of course black metal. The dragons eyes were red with a thirst for power look. The dragon followed trying to hit the man. Suddenly the man stopped. He activated his red duel academy disk. He immediately drew a card from his deck and slapped it on to the disk. A man appeared guarding himself with his arms. The man had a tight white suit on. The suit had red lines on it and on the chest was a blue orb and three red triangles The man had blue eyes and a gold chrystal on his head. From the top of his head to his nose was a thick blue line. His shoulders had big pads that had a red line and the rest below that was blue. He had three spikes. One facing away from him on his head and the other two were on his elbows. The man took the hit and no damage was shown.

"You alright Jaden?" The man asked still facing the dragon.

"I'm fine. What about you Neos?" The man called Jaden asked.

"I'm still standing aren't I?" The man named Neos said facing the dragon.

"What about Kuriboh?" Jaden asked with worry in his tone.

"Yubel and the others are doing what they can. Oh Yubel said to be careful." Neos replied still facing the dragon.

"Man this guy just won't give up." Jaden said.

"Everybody tried to warn you." Neos said. "Yubel tried to warn you, Burstinatrix tried to warn you, Kuriboh tried to warn you, I tried to warn you, Aqua Dolphin tried to warn you. Even Flame Wingman tried to warn you. You know how hard it is to try and start a conversation with that guy?"

"1. Burstinatrix is always on my back about something. Like 3 weeks ago, when we were in Paris and she got mad. I don't blame her though. Avian forgot about they're 3 year wedding anniversary. That was a rough time." Jaden shudder. "Anyways, 2. Dolphins been getting paranoid about a lot of things lately. Just last month we went to the aquarium and we saw a shark he freaked out for the rest of the day. If you didn't slap some sense into him, he would have still been like that. And 3. Flame Wingman is not hard to talk to, he's just angry because Flare Scrab and Necroshade always find a way to piss him off. I started listening when you, Yubel and Kuriboh started to warn me. I thought I could help him. Sorry."

"I'll talk to Flare Scrab about it if you talk to Nercroshade." Neos said.

"Deal." Jaden said.

"You can't run forever Jaden Yuki!" A man yelled. The man was riding the dragon.

"Uh actually I can. Maybe I'll take a break every now and then but I can." Jaden said.

"Why don't you just make it easy on yourself and your friends by letting me kill you and take your duel spirits." The man said.

"No way in hell! I'd rather die than let you take my friends!" Jaden yelled.

The man grinned like a maniac. "I can have that arranged."

"Bad choice of words Jaden." Neos said.

"BLACKMETAL DRAGON, ATTACK! MOLTEN FIREBALL!" The man shouted.

The dragon did as its master commanded. Just as it was about to hit, Jaden out of desperation drew a card from his disk. When the blast hit and the dust cleared, there was nothing there. The man checked to make sure. The man kicked the air and shouted in rage. There was a hole. (In the sewers.) Jaden was walking on the side of the water dragged his feet then finally gave in to rest. As he sat down he pulled out his deck. On top was Neos.

"Is everyone alright?" Jaden asked.

Just then three figures emerged from his deck: Elemental Hero Neos, a big mole with giant shoulder pads which when put together made a drill, this was Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and a blue humanoid dolphin like person with blue boots and three red gems on his chest going down. He, out of all the Neo-Spacians looked like Neos the most, this was Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin.

"We're alright Jaden." Aqua Dolphin said.

"Thanks Grand Mole. You got us all out of there. Thanks." Jaden said.

"Aww shucks Jay. No prob" Grand Mole said.

"How's Kuriboh doing?" Jaden asked.

"You tell us." A demon looking creature said.

The demon on one side had silver very spiky hair and a orange eye. She had regular foot that kinda looked like a slipper with one spike. Her arm was normal. On the other side she had softer spiky blue hair and a teal eye. She had a dragon like arm. She had talon like feet. She had big dragon like wings. Her skin was pink. She had what looked like a black sports bra on. On her forehead was a giant eye. This was Yubel. Suddenly a brown furball popped up. The furball had for green stubs and claws. The furball had brown eyes and white wings. This was Winged Kuriboh.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden shouted.

"Kuri Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh chirped.

"Oh I'm sorry buddy for getting you into this mess. All of you. I'm so sorry." Jaden apologized.

"Kuri." Kuriboh said sadly. He began to rub his face against Jaden's.

"OK ok bud." Jaden laughed. Kuriboh stopped. "So now we're officially on the run from psycho."

"Gee whatever gave you that idea Jaden?" Yubel asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Ha ha Yubel." Jaden said in a equally sarcastic voice. "Look it's been a long day. I'm going to find a place to stay. Why don't you guys rest."

"Alright. Good luck Jaden." Yubel said.

"Night Jay." Grand Mole said.

"Best of luck Jaden." Aqua Dolphin said.

"Good night Jaden." Neos said.

"Kuri!" Kuriboh chirped.

"Night guys." Jaden said before they all went back into his deck.

He put his deck into his deck box. When he opened his backpack to put his deck and duel disk away, a dessert brown cat with brown stripes.

"Oh Pharaoh! I forgot you were in there! Are you ok?" Jaden said.

The cat meowed and this time a ball of light popped out of the cats mouth. The ball immediately took form into a tall very skinny Asian man. The man had two large strands of hair going down and another one on the other side. He wore glasses and a suit (minus the jacket) and a red tie. This was Professor Banner.

"Oh what a ride. Jaden what happened?" Banner asked clutching his head.

"We were attacked by that guy again." Jaden answered.

"Man he won't give up will he." Banner said. "Oh well."

"Well I'm going to find a place to stay. You coming?" Jaden asked as he took a knee to put his stuff away.

"Sure Jade-" Banner said before he noticed Jaden looking at a picture.

The picture had him and his old friends: Syrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale, Tyrano Hasselberry, Chazz Princeton, Jesse Anderson, Axel Brodie, Atticus Rhodes and Blair Flannigan holding Pharaoh the cat.

"It's been awhile since you've seen them. That gives me an idea." Banner said.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Why don't you ask help from them?" Banner asked.

"No. I won't put them in that kinda danger again. Not again. They been through enough. That's why I left without saying goodbye. Plus they have their own lives to live. It's been 4 years since I last saw them. Asking them for help now would be rude." Jaden said.

"It was just a suggestion. But you do have a point." Banner said.

"Alright I'm going to find a place. Let's go. You might as well hitch a ride on Pharaoh." Jaden said.

"Another good point." Banner said before turning back into a ball of light again. "Pharaoh! Let's go!"

The cat jumped to get the ball back in his mouth. Then he ran to catch up to Jaden.

 **Authors note: So how was it? Sorry for the long wait. So I kinda lied last week. If you don't remember I said that I would update Yu-Gi-Oh E (DM) a lot. But I didn't. Just a heads up I'm going to work on GX so it will have as many chapters as DM so I got a lot to do. Sorry if I didn't describe the characters well. Like I said before I suck at describing things. Oh yeah in this Yubel is a girl. Anybody who doesn't like that can kiss my ass. Yubel is clearly shown to be a girl. And those who use the argument that in her past life she was a boy, shut up. You may have noticed that she has her dub description and that's because it's easier to do. Sorry for sounding like a jerk but I don't care honestly. Most of you may have noticed that Avian and Burstinatrix had a 3 year anniversary. Well I decided hey why not. They're obviously somewhat of a couple in the show. So comment and review. Again I need help with starting 5d's. So I need suggestions for that. I also wouldn't mind having suggestions for anything else. Thank you for your time. Edit: just to let you know I'll edit a couple of things here and there so don't be surprised if a couple of things are missing or different.**

 **-Bee2.0**


	4. Chapter 3: Packing Memories To Take

(Back in Domino.) Alexis was packing. She was looking through her stuff and then she saw something interesting.

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

It was a picture of Chazz Princeton, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale. She looked at the next picture. It had Jaden doing his signature pose, Syrus laughing, Blair trying to hug Jaden and Chazz looking annoyed. The next picture was of Zane, Jaden and Atticus in a friendly hug (Zane against his will was pulled in by Atticus and had an annoyed look.) She recognized this as when Zane graduated. The next and final picture was of Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, Syrus and Chazz in their third year. Jaden looked somewhat depressed. She knew this was the around the time Jaden lost his passion for dueling. That year he took everything too serious. She then remembered that a few days after that picture was taken it was the tag team tournament at duel academy. If it wasn't for Alexis, Jaden would have still been depressed. It had been over 4 years since that day. The day she almost confessed her love for Jaden. She had decided that it wouldn't work even if she wanted it to. She looked around for more pictures. She only found five more. The first three were of when Alexis and Blair tried to get pictures of Jaden for the year book. The first one of Jaden awkwardly smiling, the second of Alexis grabbing his arm and him surprised and the third of Blair also clinging to his arm and Jaden looking even more surprised. The fourth picture was of Alexis and Blair shaking hands (Blair looking annoyed because she lost and Alexis was on Jaden's team) and Jaden and Hasselberry looking at them. The final picture was of when Jaden beat Jesse in they're third year. Jaden was smiling at the camera and Jesse had him in a headlock also smiling at the camera. Alexis had to giggle at this. She laughed at the fact that ever since they had first meet Jesse, he was basically another Jaden. The two immediately were best buds when they meet. She smiled at all the memories. She found a box to put them in. She packed the box and went back to packing.

"Jaden... Please wherever you are be safe" Alexis said to herself.

(Back in Northern Egypt) Jaden was in a room. He had just got done dueling Yubel. He won of course. He put Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix cards on the little table that was in the room. The two were arguing (More like Burstinatrix yelling at Avian and him just having to take it, but you didn't hear that from me, so shhh) and Jaden was laying on the king sized bed thinking and Yubel being at the end of the bed. He knew they would be like this for a while before Avian somehow found a way to for Burstinatrix to forgive him for whatever he did. It was the same routine: Burstinatrix found out whatever he did, she'd yell at him (Again you didn't hear that from me so shhh) and Avian found a way to make her forgive him. Last time he made her so mad that whenever he needed to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, she wouldn't fuse with Avian. Jaden just layed there, finally have found a way to tune them out. When they were done, Burstinatrix and Avian returned to their cards finally have found an agreement. Jaden breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad we're not like that." Jaden said.

"What do you mean?" Yubel asked.

"Always arguing. We argue about small things but resolve them immediately. But them, they argue almost 24/7. I hope that's not what it's like if I get married. Your ok with something like that happening right?" Jaden said.

"We've been over this. I can't stop you from doing what you want with who you want. Besides as long as she makes you happy I'm happy. And another thing, we're fused together so I don't have a problem with it because I'm always close to you. I got what I always wanted." Yubel said.

"Right." Jaden said.

"But let me ask you this: do you like anyone?" Yubel asked.

"To tell you the truth. I'm not sure. I've never really been that interested in any girl. I see them as just friends." Jaden said.

"Not even that girl?" Yubel asked.

"Who?" Jaden asked.

"I think you know who." Yubel said.

"Hmm. Do you mean Lex?" Jaden asked.

"No I mean Blair." Yubel said sarcastically. "Come on Jaden."

"Sorry. If I had to say..." Jaden thought. "Do you know what fiancee means?"

"How the hell do you not know what that means!?" Yubel yelled while slightly blushing.

"Sorry. But like I said before, I don't know a lot of things outside of dueling. But what does it mean?" Jaden said.

"Well...you know what marriage is right? Well that's what the couple calls each other before the wedding. For example: if you and I were getting married if a guy asks me am with anybody I say 'I'm engaged. And my FIANCEE is Jaden." Yubel said while holding a bigger blush than before.

"WHAT!" Jaden said.

"Yeah...why did you want to know?" Yubel said with the same blush.

"It was my first year at duel academy and this guy called Harrington Rosewood was getting mad about something and he asked me if I wanted to duel and the winner would be Alexis' fiancee." Jaden said.

"Jaden...you didn't." Yubel said her blush gone.

"You know I never back down from a challenge. So I beat the guy and when I asked Alexis if she knew what it meant and she said that it means friend for now." Jaden said.

"So if she said that, why did you ask me?" Yubel said as her blush returned.

"Because she looked like she was lieing. So I asked you to be sure." Jaden said.

"Uggh" Yubel face palmed. "What am I going to do with you? Your to much of a child Jaden Yuki."

"Don't know. Look it's getting dark. Take a rest." Jaden said.

"Night Jaden." Yubel said before returning to her card.

Jaden got up and picked up Avian and Burstinatrix's cards and put them back in his deck. He put his deck in his deck box. When he was about to go to bed but he heard Pharaoh meow. The cat started circling Jaden.

"Alright alright give me a sec." Jaden said. "Man I think I need to put you on a diet."

The cat hissed.

"Alright no diet. How about pizza?" Jaden said.

The cat happily meowed. Jaden picked up the phone to call room service.

 **Authors note: So what did you think? I know it was short but hey thought it could use some light hearted things. This story is supposed to be intense but at the same time funny. If you haven't read the summary Jaden is on the run from this new enemy. Alexis will get her own side of the story until she finds Jaden. I'm not really sure how long this story will be. I want it to exceed at least 10 chapters but not go beyond 25 chapters. You know? I don't want you guys to be bored. Also I've only watched clips or some battles from season 4 so I'm not exactly sure of everything that went on. Alright review and comment. And can you give me suggestions on how to start up Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's E. Same with anything else. Thank you for your time. Edit: just to let you know I'll edit a couple of things here and there so don't be surprised if a couple of things are missing or different.** **-Bee2.0**


	5. Chapter 4: Oh Boy I'm On The Run Again

Jaden woke up to two boxes of pizza on his bed. One of the boxes was empty and the other had a quarter of it gone. Pharaoh feel asleep in the empty box with a bunch of crumbs on his face.

"Man cat. I only got four slices. If I don't train to eat regular cat food I'm not going to have food for myself." Jaden said.

"Well look who's up." Yubel said.

Yubel was at the door leaning on it with her arms crossed.

"Hey Yubel." Jaden said.

"Get ready and start packing." Yubel said.

"Please tell me it ain't for the reason I think it is." Jaden said.

"You tell me." Yubel said.

"Aww. And I liked this place too." Jaden said.

Jaden got up to take a shower. After ten minutes he got dressed. He packed everything that was his. He put his duel disk on and inserted his deck. He took out theee baggies and put the rest of the pizza in them. He put the pizza in one of the pockets of his backpack. He grabbed Pharaoh which caused the cat to meow in anger before Jaden put him in a comfortable place in the bag causing him to go back to sleep. He put his backpack on. Jaden opened the door and looked both ways before heading to the elevator. Once he got to the lobby he slowly walked to the exit. Once he got outside he walked cautiously.

"Yubel? Can you sense him anywhere?" Jaden whispered to himself.

Yubel's transparent form floated above him.

"No. Remember he's good at concealing himself." Yubel whispered.

Jaden knew that he was close. Somehow he was always close. Jaden started walking to a dealer ship.

"What are you doing?" Yubel whispered.

"We have to get out of the city. And quick." Jaden whispered.

Jaden went inside the dealer ship.

"How can I help you sir?" A salesman asked.

"Hi. What's the fastest motorcycle or bike you got?" Jaden said.

"Well let me show you." The salesman said.

The salesman got up and walked to the lot. Jaden followed the man. The man walked up to a red sports bike. Jaden whistled.

"Like it?" The salesman asked.

"I think I'm in love. How fast?" Jaden said.

"Right now this is our fastest vehicle. We haven't got any of the other cars. This baby goes 200 miles per hour. If you wait till tomorrow we should have more better and faster vehicles" The salesman said.

"Can't wait that long. How much?" Jaden said.

"If your really in a hurry than...about 500 zeni." The salesman said.

Jaden pulled out 500 zeni and put it in the man's hand. He got on the bike and ride off.

"Where to?" Yubel's transparent form appeared next to Jaden.

"Away from here." Jaden said.

He rode for 30 miles straight. A town was coming up so Jaden decided to take a break. He stopped at a gas station. He went inside. He purchased two bags of chips and a gallon of water. He payed 20 dollars for gas. When he went outside he filled up the bike. He decided to take a few more minutes. He hopped on the bike and went to the park across the street. So he parked and took out his backpack and set it on the ground. Pharaoh the cat hopped out of the bag. The cat meowed. Jaden responded to the meow to take out the pizza from earlier. The cat ate the pizza happily. Jaden layed next to the nearest tree. He just layed there relaxing. He thought about his what next. What could he do? He somehow found himself in some type of danger. Like with the shadow riders. Or with Yubel at one point. A demon. Hell even he himself was a threat. And every time his friends got in the crossfire. He's saved the world dozens of times but what was it worth if another one of his friends got hurt or worse. He hated it. But what could he do? He was a literal magnet for trouble. At least his friends wouldn't be in trouble this time. That's why he didn't contact them. He knew a new evil would rise.. The new evil won't lay a finger on them this time though. BOOM! Speak of the devil.

"So much for relaxing." Jaden said mumbled.

Jaden got up and packed everything. Pharaoh meowed angrily.

"Yeah well I don't like it either." Jaden said as he threw the cat in his bag.

Jaden hopped on his bike and rode away.

 **Authors note: Yeeaah. I know it was short. This was mainly just to explain why Jaden hasn't contacted his friends. Alright review and comment. Also I need suggestions on how to start Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's E and anything else I'll take suggestions on. Edit: just to let you know I'll edit a couple of things here and there so don't be surprised if a couple of things are missing or different.** **-Bee2.0**


	6. Chapter 5: Trying To Stay Alive

(Back in Domino) Alexis was taking a cab to the airport. As she was riding she found herself smiling. It took her a second to figure out why. She was going to see Jaden after all this time. She knew that it was pointless to even dream about a relationship with him but she couldn't help it. When she got to the airport she got out of the cab and grabbed her stuff. After the check for any weapons was done the intercom went on.

"Flight 57 to Egypt leaves in 5 minutes. I repeat 5 minutes." The lady said.

Alexis walked to the gate and got on the plane. The plane took off 3 minutes later. Alexis smiled as she looked out the window.

"Jaden...I hope wherever you are...Your safe." Alexis said.

(Back in Egypt.) Jaden was jumping on top of buildings trying to avoid the molten fireballs coming his way.

"Oh come what did I ever do to you!" Jaden yelled trying to get away from the dragon from last time.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID MR.YUKI!" The man yelled.

"I wish I did." Jaden yelled.

Jaden stopped and drew a card from his duel disk. He slapped it on the disk. The familiar space hero defended himself and Jaden.

"YOU DARE SHOW THAT WORTHLESS HERO OF YOUR'S IN MY PRESENCE!?" The man yelled.

"Hey he is many things but worthless is not one of them!" Jaden yelled.

Jaden's eyes flashed gold before going orange and teal.

"YUBEL'S POWERS DON'T SCARE ME!" The man said.

"Then why you after it!" Jaden yelled.

"BECAUSE IT'S ONE OF THE FEW THINGS THAT CAN STOP ME!" The man yelled.

The dragon fired it's fireball. Jaden yet again drew a card out of desperation. Like last time there were only scorch marks and a hole.

(In the sewers.) Jaden was on his knees and then he punched the ground.

"HOW THE HELL DO WE ALWAYS END UP IN THE SEWERS!" Jaden yelled.

"Why is it your first choice?" Yubel asked.

"It's the only choice we've got." Jaden said.

"See?" Yubel said.

"Right." Jaden mumbled.

Jaden got up and started walking to the ladder. He climbed up and looked around before getting out of the sewers. He walked to nearest restroom. He walked inside and slumped to the ground. He layed his head on his legs. He felt tired and sad. He felt a tear run down his face.

"Jaden...why are you crying." Yubel said while rubbing his back.

"I'm tired Yubel. I want to be in a bed and leave when I feel like it. I want to duel with out a worry in the world. I want to see my friends with worrying about the target on my back or the trouble I bring." Jaden said with a depressed tone.

Yubel pulled him into a hug. She stroked his head slowly. Jaden began crying. Yubel let a couple of years roll down but made sure not to let Jaden know. Her little prince was crying. Her king. Her best friend. The person she loved more than her own life. When he was sad, she was sad because she couldn't do much. She wished that she could take away the pain and sorrow. Him sad was like a dagger to her. Jaden stopped crying. He looked up at Yubel and she looked at him.

"No matter what. I'll find a way to beat this bastard. I'll make sure he'll never hurt anyone ever again. I'll make sure to protect you and my friends." Jaden said.

Yubel made a small giggle. "I'm supposed to be the guardian of the gentle darkness, guardian to the supreme king. And here he is making a vow to protect me and his friends. When did the tables turn?" Yubel said.

"The day we fused." Jaden replied with a laugh.

Yubel got up and held out her hand to help Jaden up which he took. When he got up he surprised Yubel by giving her a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being my friend. I know what you did to be with me. I never say thank you enough. So again thank you." Jaden whispered in Yubel's ear.

Yubel slightly blushed but made it go away. Jaden smiled. He opened the door to find a place to stay for the night. Yubel returned to the deck.

(In northern Egypt airport.) Alexis just got off the plane. She was walking with her bags. She called for a cab before she got on the plane. When she found her cab she got in and went to get a room. Once she got a room she set her bags on by the door then she layed on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Jaden...I swear I'll find you and bring you home." Alexis said before falling asleep.

(In a room not to far from Alexis') Jaden was on his bed and Pharaoh was on his chest.

"Lex..." Jaden managed to say before falling asleep.

 **Authors note: Yes I know I know. I'm making the chapters shorter but it's just supposed to be small things for now. Like in this chapter, it's supposed to be what Jaden's thinking and how sad he feels. I was wanting to let you know what the characters want and feel. I can already tell it's going to be the same thing over and over and I'll never notice. Alright comment and review. I ask that you leave suggestions on how to start Yu-Gi-Oh E 5d's and anything else. Edit: just to let you know I'll edit a couple of things here and there so don't be surprised if a couple of things are missing or different.** **-Bee2.0**


	7. Reminder

Hey if you got questions and your a guest go to Yu-Gi-Oh! Explanation I'll answer them. It's on my profile along with Yu-Gi-Oh! E, Yu-Gi-Oh! E GX and soon Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's.


	8. Hiatus

Hey guys! Sorry but at the current moment I'm going on a slight hiatus. Right now I'm just taking a small break. Plus school is coming up so I'm going to be in hell for a bit. Don't know when I'll be back. But I can promise you this: when I get back I'll update the chapters plus have 5 more chapters up. You can still ask questions or comment but just remember to go to Yu-Gi-Oh! Explanation and I'll answer them there if you're a guest. If you can't find it, click on my username and it'll send you to my author page. Thank you for your time.

-Bee2.0


	9. PLEASE READ ME

**Newest BS Authors Note (Sorry Not Update)**

 **Ok so first off: I apologize to those that are still reading and waiting for my stories to update.**

 **Second off: I HAVE been writing.**

 **Third off: But-**

 **STAR PLATINUM THE WORLD! STOP TIME!**

 ***Time stops.**

 **Ok, quick! I have 3 seconds to backtrack before you guys understand what's going on. Earlier in my "career" of sorts, I had asked help from a good author known to you guys as Magi Mana. She has made "A Dragon's Destiny", "Tales Of Academia" and "The Story Of Atlantis" to name a few. She agreed to help me.**

 **I am inevita-I-I-I mean time resumes. Yeah. Time resumes and I didn't eliminate half of all life.**

 ***Nervously chuckles.**

 ***I snap my fingers** **.**

 **Time resumes.**

 ***Time does indeed resume.**

 **-Mana has been a little swamped from what I know. So she can only get to helping me during her spare time. I still thank her for taking time out of her day to help me. So if you read this Mana, thank you. I'd like to also thank everyone who is still sticking with me and my stories. So while you're waiting for the main course I'd like to give you all an appetizer while you wait. I just recently made a Wattpad account. So to give you an idea of who I am and writing style, I'm going to put my own original stories which is still optional for you to read. I'd like to thank you all again. Until next time, stay** **legendary. Peace! ️**

 **-Bee2.0**

 **(P.S. it's under Bee20 The Legend)**


End file.
